Mσтнωιηg Iѕℓαη∂~ Wiki
Welcome to the Mσтнωιηg Iѕℓαη∂~ Wiki ----- A small cove surrounds this island in the shape of a moth's wing, cool fresh-water waves lap at the luxurious beaches of Mothwing Lake. Locals love this place, it is very consistent with it's weather, usually sunny with good rain. Friends sometimes gather on the dock and chat when the weather is hot, There is a little resteraunt that serves sea food and deserts. Beside the resteraunt lies a few stick houses for the people to enjoy, There is a beautiful iron bridge that leads towards their big town, there is beautiful stuff their but occasionally there is Robbers, Pirates and mythical creatures. By the edge of the town lies the deep Evergreen forest, not many travel there for their is mythical creatures, some good some bad. There is lots of rivers that run through the town. In the far east of the island,is the dragons cove,where gold and jewels lay hidden. There are several shapeshifters and kitsunes in the far north. This is mainly a resort, with free food! 14242244775411.jpg|Welcome to Mothwing! 14242239679221.jpg|Dragons? Yep! 14242248285831.jpg|Join the Warrior Clans! 14242251464231.jpg|Roleplay for your cats! 14242314919231.jpg|Write a fanfiction about your dragon! 14242317529111.jpg|Or Write one about your cat! Hey there! You want to join our wiki? Great! We always welcome newcomers! I am Dusk, or Frost. This is our wiki and we put a lot of effort into it. We ask you to read the rules below and check out some Characters or read some awesome Fanfictions This wiki is still growing, it was just made and has made alot of progress! Thank you! If you need help, ask our admins or the founder. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:35, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Need help finding/adding a page? No problem! If there are any concerns then please tell an admin on their message walls. Joining Clans Or Any Other Groups. ---- We ask you to leave a comment at the bottom if you want to join a clan or dragons. Humans/Mythical creatures are coming soon! Before you join our wiki, please fill out the Joining Form So we know a little bit about you! Games ---- Games? You have games? Yep, we're not just grumpy old people! *Who Am I? Game Looking for a challenge? *Contributor Challenge Too Lazy to make a Character? ---- No problem! :) Try out the Character Adoption page! You might find some name that is interesting. Leave a request on the page! One of our admins will accept you shortly. Check out their template to find a little bit about them, you will have to make a description of the character you adopted on their template but remember! You can always edit it. Mythical Creatures: ---- *Mythical Creatures *Mythical Creatures/Roleplay Dragons *Sky Rulers *Sky Rulers/Roleplay Enemies Prisoners Of Dwaldin - Dragons Or take a look at some our dragons! *Conneth *Azariah *Drako Warrior Cat Clans ----- *MoonClan *BloodClan *ThunderClan Tribes: *Tribe Of Falling Leaves *The Tribe Of Blistering Winds Other: *Rogues And Loners *StarClan *The Tribe Of Endless Hunting *The Dark Forest Click on the links to join the Clan or learn more about them. Or you could visit SilverPelt Wolf Packs! Midnight Pack magic_white_wolf-wallpaper-1280x720.jpg|Leap Of Faith! Shimmer- wolf Tension Among the Clans! *Battle/Roleplay - Clans *Battles/Roleplay - Tribes Check out some Characters! Lionstar Featherwhisp Stonefur Clan Pictures 14242254184791.jpg|MoonClan 14242267033681.jpg|WindClan Read or Write a Fanfiction! *The Resort By Stormver *Hidden Shadows By Dusk Charart Pages! Charart Approval Page Go to this link to see other fanfictions! Fanfictions Add some yourself! C: 14242314919231.jpg|Fanfictions about Dragons! 14242317529111.jpg|Or Cats! :) 14244003213381.jpg|Grow your family! Rules ---- *No real bad cussing, We don't need to start World War 3. *Report to me if you want to add stuff. *Tell me if you have ideas or concerns! I don't bite c: *Please try to stay active! :) *More Rules here Rules Partnerships ---- Mothwing wiki has other wikis that are partnered with them. *SplashClan Roleplaying Wiki Important Messages ---- We're on the way too 100 pages guys! Thank you for your contributes!!!! When we have exactly 100 pages, we get to party all day at this link: Link Category:Browse